User blog:Tmoten62/Bellissa
Bellissa is a new deutargonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is the older sister of Fiorella, Italia, Angela, and Kathleen, adoptive daughter of Mistress Michie, and love interest of Leonardo. She made her first debut in episode "Theia of Fantania". She is voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Nicknames: Bell, Queen Species: Human/ Mutant Blue tongued Chameleon Relatives: Fiorella, Italia, Angela, (younger sisters), Kathleen (little sister), Mistress Michie (adoptive mother/sensai), Johnathan Carter (deceased father), Lucinda Carter (deceased mother), Leonardo (love interest) Friends: Leonardo (best friend/ crush), Raphael (friend), Donatello (friend), Michelangelo (friend), April O'Neil (friend), Casey Jones (friend), Fugitoid (friend) Enemies: The Triceratons, Lord Dregg, Villains Hair Color: Platinum Blonde (human), White (mutant) Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale (human), White (mutant) Weapon(s): Plasma Shikomizue, Tanto Power(s): Element of Ice, Water, Snow Home: New York City (hometown), Fantania (planet) Likes: Leonardo, Her family and friends, Books, Sushi, Ice, Tea, Miso Soup, Spending time with Leonardo Dislikes: Any girl flirting with Leo, Villains, Her powers harming others, Her family and friends in danger Team: Ninja Turtles Age: 16-17 Voiced by: Jennifer Love Hewitt First Appearance: Theia of Fantania Description: Bellissa is a mutant lizard with powerful winter powers, she is the leader of her team, also brave, reserved, honorable and independant heroine. She is developed a huge crush on Leonardo, and loves training and studying with Leo. Appearance: As a Human: Bellissa has a beautiful human form with pale skin and blue eyes. She is slender, has long platinum blonde hair, rosy cheeks, around April's height, and often wears a blue peter pan collared shirt, white denim skirt, blue lace socks, and white shoes. As a Mutant: She is a pale green mutant with blue eyes, has white blonde hair, and wears a blue suit of armor and wears black underclothing with a matching helmet and lower face mask around her mouth. She is slender, looks more beautiful and mysterious. Personality: Mature, Honorable, Kind, Reserved, Compassionate, Independant, Powerful, Self- Consious, Brave, Calm, Insecure, Resourceful Powers, Abilities, Weaponry, and Skills: Ninjitsu: She is an highly skilled martial artist, fighter, and swordswomen. She is a master kunoichi, can take on anybody all at once, can able to leap over rooftops, climb buildings and ceilings. Enhanced Strength: She is incredibly strong, amazing strong powers that can freeze. Enhanced Speed: She is very fast, can run speedly and twirl her katana blade. Plasma Shikomizue: Her weapon of is a single plasma shikomizue use it in a tradional niten-ryu. Element of Ice: She the powerful one of the team. Her element power of Ice, can cause her to freeze the enemy, make everything out of ice, stomp ice on the ground, and also can freeze everything like locks, doors, and chains. Element of Water: Her water powers can make huge waves and control the water temperature and boiling. Element of Snow: Bellissa has snow powers, can able to make it snow anywhere. Metamorphosis: She is also shown to be able to morph between her human and mutant form but even as a human, a few of her chameleon features can still be noticed. Intelligence and Communications: She is shown to have intelligence as in her human and mutant form. History: Born in 1996 Bellissa and her little sister were ordinary girls; living on the south side of New York City with their father. Born with powerful element powers and metamorphosis DNA of their birth when vicious Lord Dregg and the Insectoids made an attack in their home, destroying the Carter household, and killing their father. Lord Dregg kidnaps the girls imprisoning them at his home galaxy. Unfortunately, a beautiful colorful phoenix bird name "Mistress Michie" came to their rescue, made them a home at her home planet called "Fantania" and raising them as her own children. In sixteen years, Mistress Michie trains the girls in the art of Ninjitsu and have them to travel the planet earth until the earth was destroyed by the Triceratons they returned home safely, Bellissa meets the turtles crash landed on their home planet and falls deeply in love with Leonardo. However as the love interest of Leonardo, she helps them to defeat the Triceratons and save the planet earth. Trivia: -Bellissa is voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt known as Madeline from The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. -She is mastered in Ice, Water, Snow, Shikomizue, Hensōjutsu, Intonjutsu, Kayakujutsu, Kenjutsu, Kusarigamajutsu, Seishinteki kyōyō, Kunoichi-iri, Shurikenjutsu, Sui-ren, Taijutsu. -Bellissa has a huge crush on Leonardo. -Bellissa's name is Italian meaning of "Fair/Lovely One". -She has Thantophobia (fear of losing someone you love), and Philimaphobia (fear of kissing).